ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Vrak vs Ichigo
Aliens vs Gh''ooo''sts! Both can do magic and destroy planets. One is evil, the other good. Who will win? The strongest Power Rangers villain to date or the Main Protagonist of Bleach and the Shinigami. Who do you think will win? Vrak Ichigo Who do you want to win? Vrak Ichigo Better Franhcise? Power Rangers Bleach Summary Vrak: Superhuman Physicality and Senses Matter Manipulation Energy Manipulation Shapeshifting Sword, Staff, Claws, Plasma Boomerangs, and Missiles Electrokinesis Pyrokinesis Teleportation Telepathy Telekinesis Soul Manipulation Ichigo Superhuman Physicality and Senses Soul Manipulation Flight Shapeshifting Matter Manipulation Reaper Swords Gets 10 times stronger for each new form he assumes Invisibility Pre-Fight Ichigo Kurosaki is walking through a burning town. Everyone is dead or dying. There are no survivors except one. An alien with red spiky armor and Wolverine-like claws is standing over the girl, ready to end it all for her. Vrak: "Aiko, was it? Don't fret. This'll only take a second." Ichigo: "Stop!" Vrak turns around to look at Ichigo. The alien prince is intrigued. Ichigo: "What kind of Hollow are you?" Vrak: "I'm not. You would call me an alien." Ichigo (Thinking): "An alien...? From one of those sci-fi horror movies...?" Ichigo: "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the Shinigami! Cease your malicious deeds at once!" Vrak: "I am Prince Vrak, the Heir to all that exists in the universe! Kneel before me or suffer!" Vrak morphs into his Insectoid form and laughs as Ichigo draws his sword and runs at the alien prince. COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! - - - - Fight (Cue: Fade to Black-FalKKonE Remix) Ichigo slashes at Vrak, who parries the attack with his electrostaff before banging it on Ichigo, electrocuting him. Ichigo grunts and slashes at Vrak again, with similar results. This continues on about 7 more times before Ichigo shouts "Bankai!" and gains the Hollow Mask, while his sword turns into a katana. "Hmp! How interesting." Vrak remarks before morphing back into his Hork Bijur form. The two run past each other and slash, drawing blood. Vrak then aims his hand at Ichigo and fires an electrical bolt at him. Ichigo dodges the attack and slices half of Vrak's claws off. "Gunhg!" Vrak snarls before returning to his Insectoid form and firing another electrical blast at Ichigo, who dodges the blasts before slashing at Vrak again. Vrak tries to parry the attack but the staff gets cut in half. Vrak: "No!" Vrak morphs into his original form and opens his wings. "SUFFER!" Vrak screams before firing energy at them at Ichigo, meanwhile a solar eclipse occurs above. Vrak closes his wings, laughing--until he sees Ichigo in his final form! Ichigo: "This ends now." Ichigo sends a wave of darkness around Vrak, hoping to overwhelm him. Vrak chuckles and blasts Ichigo with a petrification beam, turning him to stone. KO! Vrak slices Ichigo in half before disintegrating him. "Who's next?" The alien prince demands. Aftermath Reason Vrak Won: Vrak was able to turn all the Power Rangers to stone with one spell. Some of these rangers have fought literal gods and defeated them before. (ex. Dark Spectre, The Master, etc.) And the winner of this Ultimate Z Battle is...Vrak! Poll Results Vrak: 100% (Voting better Franchise) Ichigo: 0% Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Did you like this fight? Yes No Are you excited for the next fight? Yes No Maybe How would you rate this fight? 1 (Worst thing ever) 2 3 (Horrible) 4 5 (Bad) 6 7 (Good) 8 9 (Great) 10 11 (Best thing ever) What was the best part? The Choreography The Dialogue The Setting Everything Category:Alien vs Ghost Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Sword Duels Category:TV Shows vs Anime/Manga Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Good vs Evil Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles